


Swing low, sweet chariot

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Lime, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Le cose della vita sono talmente poche che, prese in mano, scivolano via in un istante.Ti ritrovi a godere di quel che resta, la morale – in questo caso – non esiste: la droga è come pane in tavola, gli alcolici necessari come acqua a cui attingere quando si è di umore pessimo.Lei è solo una ragazza, ha un sorriso che lo confonde e degli occhi penetranti: sembra che conosca la sua anima così, solo ad un controllo superficiale((ed ha ragione))la cosa peggiore è che lei è sua sorella.





	Swing low, sweet chariot

_How shall I win back_   
_your heart which was mine_   
_I have broken bones and tattered clothes_   
_I’ve run out of times_   
_[…]_   
_I will break down the gates of heaven_   
_A thousand angels stand waiting for me_   
_Ooh take my heart (take my heart)_   
_And I'll lay down my weapons_   
_Break my shackles to set me free  
-  **Pentatonix** , Run To You_

 

“Quindi a Little Hank non piaccio?” chiese furiosa Debbie.  
“È quello che t’ho detto e straridetto” ripeté infastidito Carl.  
Erano giorni che Debbie chiedeva cose del genere e a dirla tutta, non è che a Carl stesse troppo bene.  
La rossa sbuffò infastidita rivolgendo la sua attenzione ai vestiti davanti a sé e scavò pur di trovare un qualcosa che attirasse l'attenzione: alla fine optò per una camicetta a tinta unita e una gonnellina bianca a pieghe.  
Carl deglutì forte –  _gli capitava sempre più di frequente_  – quando Debs scoprì le gambe longilinee e lattiginose per indossare la sottana: le immaginò in certe posizioni, in un modo così  _sconveniente_ per un fratello.  
L’abbracciò da dietro sussurrandole che non le serviva Little Hank per essere felice, che c’erano molti altri ragazzi in giro –  _cosa che desiderava non avverarsi._  
Lei assentì distratta, continuando a spostare indumenti su indumenti:  _per avere quasi quattordici anni erano rimasti bassi e mingherlini per la loro età_ , notò Carl apprensivamente stringendola ancora di più e appoggiandole il mento sulla spalla.  
Le guardò il collo, puro ed immacolato desiderando, ancora una volta, sporcarla: porca troia, Debbie Gallagher era di sua proprietà e di nessun altro – _né di qualsiasi ragazzo occasionale né di Little Hank in particolare._  
Le accarezzò i fianchi e, dopo vari minuti in cui la rabbia montava  
(( _non lo calcolava, ‘sta piccola puttanella precoce_ ))  
la girò di scatto e vide gli occhi di lei dilatarsi dallo spavento.  
Le guardò le labbra, poi gli occhi, poi i capelli.  
Si perse a guardarla mentre lei domandava perché cazzo la fissasse così insistentemente.  
Per primo, le baciò il collo –  _inumidendolo per bene, a ogni suo languore continuava imperterrito._  
Poi la guancia destra ed infine, torturò le labbra di sua sorella fino a farle sanguinare.  
“Quel bastardo di Hank non sa cosa cazzo s’è perso” sussurrò osservando le iridi scure di Debbie.  
Martoriò ancora ed ancora il ventre della ragazzina mentre affondava le mani nei capelli rossi, così spessi e di consistenza grassa –  _ma a Carl non importava._  
“Perché?” chiese sua sorella dopo un po’ “a me non sarebbe dispiaciuto se mi avesse baciata e magari fossimo usciti assieme qualche volta anche se non contraccambiata”  
Lo sguardo che le rivolse era furioso, esasperato.  
“Ma ti avrebbe toccata così?” le mani scivolano sul piccolo seno scoperto “o così?” replicò ancora toccando la parte più vulnerabile di Debs.  
“Ti avrebbe mai detto che era pazzo di te da farlo uscire di testa? Che anche se ha la mentalità di un cinquenne che fa cazzate in bicicletta, sa distinguere una bella ragazza da una racchia ambulante com’è la sua attuale ragazza? Ti avrebbe detto che non aveva desiderato altro che toccarti, baciarti, marchiarti per tutto questo tempo?” fece una pausa, le distolse lo sguardo verso la finestra “uhm?”  
“A me sarebbe piaciuto che fosse stato lui a provare queste cose, non tu”  
“Perché, io non sono abbastanza?”  
“Carl …” il tono di Debbie era veemente come a dire,  _sai che non possiamo._  
“Leggi del cazzo. Che me lo succhino!”  
“Carl!” e lo strattonò lontano, alla fine del divano.  
Si alzò subito, lasciandolo imbambolato a chiedersi perché diavolo aveva gli ormoni impazziti.

*

Ora sa cosa prova Mickey per suo fratello Ian.  
Una specie di disgusto che si confondeva perfettamente con l’euforia di fare una cosa nuova ed eccitante … ma sbagliata –  _in questo caso anche illegale._  
Dio, se lei non camminasse così, –  _per strada, per casa, a scuola_  – se la smettesse di minacciarlo mettendosi in posizione ‘chioccia’, se la smettesse di mettere foga alle partite coi videogame, se solo la smettesse potrebbe dire che non ha mai avuto e mai avrà una cotta per lei.  
E invece la immagina nel suo letto, con un sorrisetto malizioso, un top colorato e lui sopra di lei che ci fa  _cose._  
Debbie è così dannatamente rossa, di una tonalità opaca e gli occhi in asincronia –  _di solito i ginger hanno gli occhi chiari, giusto?_  
Sa solo che ora vorrebbe solo sfiorarla e baciarla all’infinito.  
È la sua gemella eppure non si assomigliano, né fisicamente né caratterialmente.  
A cena si siedono l’uno di fronte all’altro, Debbie gli lancia sguardi di soppiatto –  _crede davvero che non se ne accorga?_  
Carl sogghigna e di sottofondo c’è la voce di Fiona che cerca di  impartire le varie mansioni per il giorno dopo.  
Mette il cibo in bocca e la osserva ancora e ancora –  _non si stancherebbe mai, neanche se lo pagassero oro colato._  
Finito di cenare, vengono spediti di sopra a lavarsi i denti: Debbie è la prima ad entrare e gli urla di stare fuori mentre lei si prepara per la notte.  
Ma lui entra di soppiatto e si siede al bordo della vasca e gli chiede come cavolo ha fatto a scassinare la porta chiusa a chiave.  
Semplice, le risponde, ha sgraffignato fra i cassetti di Lip trovando delle forcine che, molto probabilmente, un tempo erano appartenute a Karen.  
Nel frattempo, Debbie s’è già lavata il corpo, i denti, asciugata e pettinata i capelli, indossato una maglietta e dei pantaloncini come pigiama.  
E Carl che le parla dei suoi piani per fare fuori insetti, provare che la gravità terrestre non esiste, ghiacciare una pentola a pressione e di costruire una rampa per bikecross fra la sesta e la nona strada.  
Sua sorella dice di sì col capo e degli ‘Ah-ahn’ occasionali:  _per fortuna non se l’è presa con me_ , pensa Carl al fatto di essere sgattaiolato in bagno – _solo per restare in sua compagnia, nulla di più nulla di meno._  
Forse per lui tutto questo è un gioco, uno di quelli crudeli che sembrano incubi: eppure flirta amabilmente con le sue compagne di classe, soprattutto quelle bionde –  _magari perché vedeva in loro Monica?_  
Fatto sta che appena vede un paio di capelli rossi, di qualsiasi sfumatura, non può fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa.  
Avrebbe voluto cambiare Paese, nazionalità e continente pur di non subirsi queste scariche elettriche che gli inondano tutte le fibre del suo essere, fuoco eterno di dannazione.  
Ma lui non distingue, purtroppo, il bene dal male: non capisce fino in fondo il perché è strano e vietato il suo amore – poco fraterno – per Debbie.  
Le leggi lo sfiorano appena: prima che sia sua sorella –  _gemella_  – è Debbie, una ragazza che sì, abita sotto lo stesso tetto con lui, eppure è così viva e invitante.   
Ormai è difficile concentrarsi sui compiti di matematica quando la mente vaga lussuriosa in luoghi proibiti al genere umano.

*

Debbie aveva riflettuto a lungo sulla situazione di imbarazzo che si era creata fra lei e Carl: lui che la baciava, che le ghignava apertamente a cena e poi farle compagnia in bagno.  
Cosa strana, a dirla tutta: prima di allora, suo fratello non si era mai avvicinato a lei se non per fare la lotta, sfidarla in qualche fantomatico videogame o disturbarla mentre faceva i compiti.  
Solo non si spiegava tutto quello che era successo appena ventiquattro ore prima e ora si evitavano.  
O meglio, Debbie gli stava alla larga e Carl reagiva di conseguenza, accettando lo stato delle cose –  _per quanto ancora, non è dato sapere._  
“Com’è andata oggi a scuola?” chiese Fiona, affaccendata a preparare da mangiare.  
“Niente di speciale” rispose asciutta, aggiungendo “mah, le solite cose: espressioni e scomposizioni di polinomi in matematica, mentre in letteratura abbiamo analizzato la differenza fra fiaba e favola”  
“E te, Carl?”  
Carl alzò le spalle con aria di sufficienza, prese un biscotto dal tavolo e si volatilizzò in camera sua.  
“È da un po’ di tempo che si comporta in modo strano” asserì la maggiore “ci parli te? Io devo andare a fare la spesa fra dieci minuti” e con un tonfo, chiuse la lavatrice.  
Debbie mormorò un debole ‘e va bene’ e anche lei prese un biscotto dal vassoio in plastica.  
Invece, lei rimase stesa sul letto a contare quante piaghe di vernice rappresa male c’erano sul soffitto.  
Dopo una buona mezz’ora, entrò nella camera dei ragazzi e vide Carl sorseggiare una birra.  
“Allora, come va?” chiese Debbie, dal nulla.  
Per poco Carl non si strozzava con la bevanda, si voltò a guardarla con cipiglio torvo.  
“Bene, fino a cinque secondi fa” appoggiò la lattina sulla scrivania, guardando fuori dalla finestra.  
“Allora, bene. Io vado”  
Avrebbe voluto fermarla, dirle che non succedeva nulla sì ma che voleva anche abbracciarla, stringerla sotto le lenzuola, sussurrare parole d’amore date le circostanze.  
Vorrebbe dire che lei è l’unica a cui pensa veramente ma deve distrarsi, guardare altre gambe, altre tette, altri fianchi se vuole sopravvivere agli occhi altrui –  _per quella sera avrebbe fatto pure una eccezione._  
Uscita Debbie, entrò Lip tutto indaffarato sulla parte della camera che gli apparteneva.  
Carl stese le braccia conserte sul tavolino e chiese a suo fratello perché la vita fosse così difficile, rispose se era per via di una ragazza ma il piccolo finse di no.  
“Deve far schifo, sennò cosa soffriamo a fare?”  
Poi uscì con un sacchetto di marijuana, sbatté la porta.  
Carl rimase lì solo con i suoi pensieri e decise tante cose fra cui fare i compiti del giorno dopo: cosa strana per lui, visto il suo generale disinteresse per la scuola.  
 Fra un’analisi grammaticale e un ripasso di trigonometria, non poté fare a meno di pensare che Debbie sarebbe rimasta il suo più grande   
“e se …?”

 

_E pensare alle sue labbra ruvide e poco femminili, ai seni acerbi, la piegatura dell’interno coscia di sua sorella e la pelle opaca del collo e il ghigno che le riserverà domani mattina a colazione._

_E forse le loro labbra si incontreranno di nuovo._   
_Lo spera con tutto il cuore, visto che una cosa del genere non l’aveva mai provato prima: urgenza e bisogno di essere accolto, coccolato._


End file.
